


Possibilities

by Weisse_Rose



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisse_Rose/pseuds/Weisse_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, instead of Mulder and Fletcher, Mulder and Scully had switched bodies in Dreamland?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mulder stared into the blinding light pouring down from the aircraft. He looked at Scully to make sure she was seeing this too, the proof that he had been right all along, that there were test flights with alien ships here. He realized that something was wrong, he had stepped out from the car on the driver's side, but now he was standing on the right side of the car. He looked to the left and saw himself staring back at him with a shocked expression. He looked down on himself. 'What in the name of ...'. His thoughts were interrupted by Morris Fletcher.

"Well, I realize this is a nice spot, scenic and all, but I'd appreciate it if you got into your car now and got the hell outta here, agents." Fletcher was a little irritated by these F.B.I agents who had just seen one of the aircrafts live and in action and had nothing better to do than stare at each other with their mouths agape. Sure, the thing looked spectacular if you saw it for the first time, but this was a bit over the top.

"I can't help but notice that you're still standing around like a bunch of morons. Let me make it as simple as possible. You vanish from this spot right now and forget you've ever made the unfortunate decision to come here tonight. If you should opt to continue standing around like the bunch of retards you obviously are, I'll be forced to take you into custody." The agents continued staring at each other in shocked disbelief.

"Now would be a good time." Fletcher began to progress from irritated to angry. Who did these people think they were? He gave the soldiers a sign to raise their weapons again. This, at last, seemed to get a reaction from them. Slowly,the woman started walking towards the driver's side, taking the keys from the man in passing. She seemed to have a real problem walking in her high heels. Fletcher sensed something between the two, but couldn't exactly place it. The guy then went over to the curbside and got into the car. They backed up slowly and drove away the way they had come. Fletcher crossed one problem from his long list.

Mulder didn't give his brain time to think about what had just happened there. At the moment, he was sufficiently occupied with trying to hit the right pedal with the right force to not drive this car into the next ditch with these goddamn shoes. Why would anybody wear these things voluntarily?

"Mulder." Also, he was not thinking about the barely repressed note of panic in his partner's voice. Well, technically, in his own voice. I'm not thinking about this.

"Mulder!"

"What?"

"What just happened to us?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I'm YOU! I shouldn't be you. Usually I'm not you. I remember my past life quite clearly and I don't remember me ever being you!" Scully realized she was babbling and making no sense and closed her mouth. Well, technically, his mouth. Oh, God.

"Do you think it could be an effect from the U.F.O? Maybe some beam hit us and switched our bodies with some alien technology." Mulder looked to his right and thought that Scully's patented eyebrow raise on his own face was the most disturbing thing he had witnessed on this eventful evening.

"Mulder, obviously we haven't really switched bodies. Such a thing is impossible. The neuron configurations alone it would take to transport one mind from..."

"Well, then what's your explanation?"

"This could be some kind of stress induced trauma. Obviously, we haven't really changed bodies. We just think we have changed bodies."

"Both of us? At the same time?"

"Such things have been reported." Again, Scully closed her (his, chipped in the nagging voice of her fleeting sanity) mouth. She didn't really believe what she was saying either. It was just so ... weird. She looked down on her body. Everything felt different. She looked closely at the back of her hand. This is not my hand. Attached to not my arm. With something that is definitely not my head on top. Oh God, help me. She looked over at herself. Herself, acting like somebody else. It was the weirdest thing she had ever seen. And for Agent Scully, who had had her fair share of weird in the last years, thank you very much, this was quite the statement.

"Let's say we have changed bodies. How do we reverse it?"

"I've got no clue."

"Mulder, I think this is the most worrisome situation we ever got ourselves into."

"I'm sure there's something we can do."

"There better be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanficiton I ever wrote. I started it 8 years ago on fanfiction.net.
> 
> I brought it over here as an incentive for me to finally finish it.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not gonna eat that."

"No, I'm eating it."

"Well, it's my body we're talking about!"

Scully stared with nothing short of horror at the fatdripping monster hamburger Mulder was about to put in her mouth. They had stopped at a little restaurant on their way back. Mulder had managed to break off one of her heels while driving and when she saw him hopping the whole way to the table she had thought that there might be just the tiniest possibility that this could be a little fun. But this was enough. "So, you're gonna eat that and I'll have to carry it around afterwards?" "Yup." She glared at him and the moment he put the burger down she switched his plate with her Caesar salad and took a large bite from the burger. "Ey!" Mulder looked at himself biting into a huge hamburger and thought that it looked a bit nauseating from this perspective. Speaking of perspective, he thought, I'll never get used to looking up at Scully.

"So, what do we do about this?" Scully asked him between bites.

"I thought we'd visit the Gunmen first and see if they can help us."

"And how could they possibly help us?"

"I don't know. Maybe there have been other cases. People who claim to have switched bodies." "What if it's irreversible?"

"Let's not even think about that."

Mulder got up to get to the bathroom, forgot that he was wearing one high heel and one crippled high heel, and fell back on his chair. Scully nearly managed to suppress the smile. Mulder glared at her accusingly, as if this whole thing was somehow her fault, and then hopped off to the bathroom. He was about to enter the men's room when he heard himself clearing his throat. He realized his mistake and took the next door. 'I'll never get used to this.'

While he washed his (if only they really were his) hands, his eyes caught the large mirror above the sink. He raised his hand. In the mirror, Scully raised her hand. He made a face. In the mirror, Scully made a face. He felt a little surreal. His eyes trailed downwards. He assured himself that he had not come to the bathroom to look at or even touch Scully's cleavage and would swear this to any jury. 'Well, technically, they are a part of my body. There's nothing wrong with just testing what they feel like, is there? I mean, they are attached to me and ..." "Mulder, what the hell is taking so long?", came his own voice through the door, sounding a trifle annoyed. "Nothing. I'll be there in a minute."

"You drive", Mulder told her when they had returned to their rental car. She looked at the desolate state of his shoes and took the key from him. Again, she couldn't help smiling at the mess they had gotten themselves into this time. The smile vanished, however, when she banged her had on the roof of the car. "Ouch." She was pretty sure she heard a little snicker from herself in the curbside.

"This is not funny."

"You're right. We better try to reverse this before one of us really gets hurt."

"And before you manage to gain the 4 pounds I managed to lose last month."

"Yeah, whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It warms my heart to see that there are still people reading X Files fanfic.

"Well, that was less than helpful." Mulder sighed while he dropped down on his couch. His unusually long couch. 'Oh, no, wait, I'm just unusually short.'

"At least they had some theories. But I don't think any of that is gonna help us. Mulder, maybe we should just go to the military base and ask for help."

"Yeah, I can already see us. 'Hi, your secret alien aircraft switched our bodies while we were trying to contact a traitor in your base, would you mind fixing that?'"

"Maybe this has happened before. Maybe they have data on it. Maybe they know how to reverse it."

"Maybe, maybe, maybe. All I know for certain is that I need a shower and a good night's sleep. And I'm so never wearing a skirt again. Or high heels, for that matter."

While Mulder hobbled off to the bathroom, Scully sat down on the couch and switched the TV on. She was suddenly hit by the realization that Mulder was in the shower with her naked body. 'I remember having that fantasy before, but as I recall it, my mind was also involved in that. And Mulder's body. I'm quite certain Mulder's body was involved.' She thought about that particular fantasy for a moment and felt a little funny in her stomach as well as ... She looked down. She closed her eyes. 'I'm not having an erection. I'm not having an erection. Dear God, help me.' She peeked through her closed eyes and there it was, refusing to go away. 'This can't be happening.'

Mulder just let the clothes drop to the floor on his way to the shower. Tidiness just wasn't his thing. He was more than relived to finally get out of that uncomfortable skirt. 'How do women walk around in these things all day anyway?' He stood in front of the shower and realized he was about to soap Scully's naked body. He heard a small moan. At first he thought he had made the sound, but then he realized it had been his voice coming from the other room. He thought that it sounded a bit distressed but also with an undertone of something he couldn't quite make out. He wondered if Scully needed his help, but then decided that whatever it was, it could wait after he had had a nice, warm shower. In Scully's body.

* * *

Mulder had just thoroughly soaped every part of Scully's body. He thought that he really enjoyed the feeling of the warm water on his breasts. 'Now, there's a thought I never imagined myself thinking.' As the ran his fingers through Scully's hair, he thought about other things he could do in the shower. After all, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Scully, as a scientist, surely couldn't be opposed to solving one of the most mysterious question of mankind: How exactly does the other sex experience, well, sex? He could do some preliminary testing in the shower. Purely in the interest of science, of course. And if Scully was opposed to the idea, well she never needed to know what he had been ... A load bang on the bathroom door interrupted his reverie and made him jump a little, as if he had been caught doing something bad.

"Mulder, I think that's about enough time you spent with my naked body. Get out here where I can see you!"

"Coming."

Scully felt a little like a hypocrite, telling Mulder off for something she wasn't even quite sure he had been thinking ('Well if not, this would once and for all solve the question whether he thinks I'm even remotely attractive' she thought gloomily), while she had been sitting out here having an erection. She had managed to get rid of the thing, at least partly, by thinking about the most unsexy things she could come up with. Autopsies. Aliens. Frohike. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it. Then she realized that if they didn't find a way to reverse this, she would also have to take a shower in Mulder's body sooner or later. She thought about how she would run her hands over his chest and abs and ... this time she didn't even have to look down to know that she hadn't killed the erection quite as successfully as she had thought. In fact, she was quite certain it had now advanced to what you might call a full-blown hard-on. 'Goddamnit. How do men walk around with these things all day, anyway? There should be a damned off-switch attached somewhere.' She briefly thought about using a bucket of cold water, but sitting in the living room with a wet crotch might have looked a bit suspicious.

Mulder came out of the bathroom, still rubbing a towel through his wet hair. He realized that he had, as a creature of habit, only tied the other towel around his waist. 'Well, its not as if Scully hasn't seen her breasts before.', he thought. He saw Scully sitting on his sofa, a sullen expression on her face and one of his pillows in her lap. When he met her eyes he also thought he saw a hint of something else, as if she was hiding something from him. He had always been good at reading people and as he looked at her, she started blushing and looked away.

"Scully? Is everything all right?"

'Dear God, please let him not find out about this. This one time blind his strange sixth sense for people.' "Yeah. I was just worrying that we might be stuck like this forever." She cautiously looked up at him to see if he had bought the lie. Well, actually it wasn't even a lie. She was worrying that they might be stuck like this forever. There were just some other things she was more worried about at the moment. Like how this could turn into the most embarrassing moment of her life, a nightmare of which Mulder was sure to remind her at every opportunity. He sat down next to her and took her hand. Scully still couldn't get over how weird it was to look into her own eyes.

"Scully, I'm sure we'll find a way to reverse this. We always find a way."

Scully felt a little relieved. She told herself that this was not the end of the world. Surely, worse things had happened to them before. She just couldn't name one right now. Mulder, meanwhile, was waiting for the right moment to snatch that pillow away.


	4. Chapter 4

Scully looked with horror at the pillow in Mulder's hands. She just hadn't paid attention to it for one second and he had swiftly snatched it away. Now he was looking at her with a difficult to read expression, apparently unsure of how he should react to this new development. Scully felt heat rise to her face. She supposed she had developed quite the magnificent blush by now and briefly wondered how it looked on Mulder's face.

"This is just a normal bodily function. Nothing unusual. And as we're new to these bodies, things are apt to run a little awry for a while." She tried using her most rational, neutral voice, but she couldn't even meet Mulder's eyes while she was talking and the fact that her head featured a bright red complexion didn't exactly help.

Mulder, for his part, wasn't exactly sure what he had expected when he snatched the pillow Scully had in her lap for some reason, but this was ... well, unexpected, to say the least. He briefly wondered how this current situation had been brought about. He couldn't help but grin at the absurdity of the situation. When she saw his wide grin, Scully shot him an angry look. Then they looked at each other and burst out laughing. After a while, when they both had regained some resemblance of composure, Scully said: "We're in big trouble this time, aren't we?"

Mulder considered their options. "I don't see how we could get out of this. I think going to the base is out of the question. Even if they can help us, I think they'd just keep us there til kingdom come. No way we're walking out of there with our heads intact." Absentmindedly, he put the pillow back in Scully's lap, then looked at Scully's addled expression and at the pillow and thought 'Out of sight, out of mind' and broke into another fit of hysterical laughter.

"What if we have to spend the rest of our lifes in each other's bodies?" Scully sounded a bit freaked out.

"Let's not even think about that." He still had tears running down his face from laughing.

"Mulder, what do we do?"

"Well, I'd say we go to work tomorrow and, I don't know, just go step by step, I guess."

"We go to work. You as me?"

"What, do you think I can't pull off a Scully impression?" He raised one eyebrow and tried his best sceptical look. Scully quelled the urge to break into laughter again.

"This is a mess."

"Yup."

"Give me your keys."

"What?"

"Your keys? I think its best if I live at your place for a while and you at mine. Otherwise it would look as if we had switched apartments, which might raise suspicions."

"Yeah, I can already see Kersh, 'Agents, I noticed you switched your apartments. Have you recently switched your bodies as well?'. C'mon."

"Still, it's suspicious."

Scully looked around. "But I don't wanna life in this messy shithole."

"Ey!"

"Let's just say I prefer my own apartment."

"Well, it's just til we reverse this."

"If we reverse this."

"Don't even say that."

Reluctantly, Scully handed her keys over. Mulder got up, then realized he had spread out the only clothes he could wear on his bathroom floor. He sighed, collected them off the floor and started putting them on.

Scully accompanied him to the door of his own apartment and saw him off. He felt weird and a little uneasy with leaving his body alone in his apartment while he went somewhere else. Then he thought about some scientific experiments he could conduct in Scully's bed tonight and his mood brightened.


	5. Chapter 5

Scully sat at Mulder's desk and ran a hand through the stubble on her chin. She had forgotten to shave it off that morning and it started looking like a nice three-day beard. Definitely not what an FBI-agent should sport at work. Mulder entered the office with a big wide grin that immediately aroused Scully's suspicions.

"And what are you so happy about?"

"Nothin."

"Mulder?" 'It's amazing how much threat she can put into two syllables.' Mulder marvelled.

"Well, let's just say I gained interesting insights into the female anatomy last night."

Scully was momentarily at a loss for words and felt the heat rush to her face yet again. "You ... did ... what?"

Mulder sat down nonchalantly next to her. "You should really do something about that stubble. Just think what Kersh will have to say about it."

"Mulder, what did you do?"

"Maybe you should stop calling me Mulder at work. I'm Scully, remember? You're Mulder."

Scully had recovered from her initial shock and shot Mulder a glare which could have killed a small mammal. Then Mulder's phone rang. Scully shot him another deadly glare for good measure and picked it up.

"Agent Sc.. Mulder."

After several minutes, Scully put the phone down and looked at Mulder, who seemed lost in thought and had apparently not listened to a word of the conversation she just had. And he had that saucy grin on his face again. She slapped him with the case folder she was holding.

"Ey."

"Your informant from the military base just called. He wants to meet you at a restaurant tonight to hand over some information."

"You mean he wants to meet you."

"Whatever. Maybe he can help us with our current 'situation'".

"Okay."

"Oh, and Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"No more experiments or there will be dire consequences for your body."

"You wouldn't dare."

Scully shot him a daring grin that send shivers down his spine. And not the good kind.


	6. Chapter 6

Scully and Mulder sat in their nondescript rental on the way to some nondescript restaurant where Mulder's contact wanted to meet him. Nothing had been said for the better part of two hours. Mulder had the nagging feeling that Scully was giving him the silent treatment for his recent interest in anatomy.

The deathly glares she shot him now and again were also an indication that he might have gone a step to far this time. Not for the first time, he wondered why he had told her about it anyway. Why couldn't he just have kept his mouth shut? He told himself that he just happened to let it slip and hadn't intended for it to happen.

But as he pondered on the memory, he realized that he had wanted to see her face when he told her, see her reaction. He had been thinking for some time about how they were stuck, well, not the way they were stuck in each other's body now, but stuck in their relationship as partners and with a thousand things unsaid and undone and both of them unable to take the first step towards something different.

He looked over at Scully, who used the opportunity to shoot him another glare that lowered the temperature in the car another ten degrees. In an effort to lighten the mood, he said, "You know what we should do? Make out."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you know, in all those body switch movies, the hero and heroine kiss in the end and then switch back to their respective bodies."

"Mulder, while I can appreciate the scientific approach of 'Hey, it works in the movies'", she gave him a glare that would have killed a lesser man on the spot, "this is probably the biggest bullshit you have sprouted to date. And talking about you, that says a lot."

"Ey! Well, I've yet to hear any better suggestions from you."

"What about going to a hospital?"

"And what? Get admitted to the psychiatric ward?"

Scully just raised her arms in a gesture of defeat. "I dunno. There has got to be someone who can help us."

"Maybe my contact has a solution to our problem. And if he can't help us, we start considering other options. Starting with making out." He gave her a cocky grin that made her smile in spite of herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Scully marvelled at the adaptability of the human psyche. You change bodies with your partner, you freak out. The next day, you wake up and freak out again. But after a week, well, you get into a routine and at some point it just becomes the normal state of affairs. Or maybe it was just sitting around in a car with Mulder, driving through some desolate countryside, like they had done a thousand times before, that gave her a sense of security and normality. Usually, those two never lasted long in her world.

"Whoa" said Mulder and brought the car to a stop.

"What now?"

"What the hell is that?"

Before Scully could ask what exciting new horrors destiny had in stock for them now, Mulder had already left the car. With a sigh, Scully followed. When she reached Mulder, he was standing in front of a gas station. Out of the left side of which a half pick-up truck seemed to have grown. Two feet above ground level.

"What do you think happened here?" Mulder was trying to reach the door knob, again forgetting his new height.

"Best Guess? Modern Art." Scully opened the door for him and took a look inside. It seemed the truck had been cleanly cut in the middle and somehow attached to the side of the building.

Mulder shot her a glare, making her briefly wonder whether being stuck in somebody's body could make you adapt to that person's behavior and personality after a while. As a kind of psychological defense to the unfamiliar situation. Or maybe the neurons in the brain just rearranged themselves after a certain time. Wondering whether this would mean that they would automatically switch back at some point or whether she would become Mulder, Scully followed Mulder, who had just run off in some direction without a word. Which was such a typical Mulder thing to do that she immediately discarded her newest theory. When she reached him, he was standing in front of the closed front door, taking a look inside. At the back half of a pick-up truck, about two feet above ground, clearly visisble in the left wall.

"Still think this is modern art?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't be."

Mulder shot her another glare, which looked absolutely familiar and completely alien on her own face, at the same time. Scully wondered, not for the first time, if they had got in contact with some chemical on the road the other night and this was only an elaborate fantasy. A haptic, olfactory, visual illusion. With superb surround-sound. Speaking of which...

"Do you hear that?"

They turned around, only to see an armada of black cars coming straight at them.

"Crap"

Mulder looked around, quickly estimating the distance to their own car and the speed of the approaching cars. There was no way they were getting out of here unnoticed. He decided to face the suits instead of trying to run. Scully seemed to have reached the same conclusion and remained calmly by his side.

Morris Fletcher was annoyed. His day had already been a disaster and now he had to deal with those idiot F.B.I. agents again, who had no place being here anyway.

"Would you two please stop interfering with matters of national security?"

"National security? We were just stopping at a gas station. I didn't know that was illegal in this country."

Fletcher raised an eyebrow. He had been told the guy would be the problem, but now the woman was giving him the cocky attitude.

"I'm sure you have been told to stop investigating this case. You're interfering with our investigation."

"Just stopping for gas. What do you think happened to that pick-up?"

"Modern art?"

"So, modern art is now a matter of national security?"

With a sigh, Fletcher got out his cell and walked out of hearing distance of the agents, keeping an eye on them.

Mulder tried to get close to Scully's ear to whisper something and got irritated again by how short he was now. He tried to get up on tiptoe. He had never realized how much easier life is when you're tall.

"This doesn't look good."

"Do you think they already know they have a traitor in their base?"

"I dunno."

Fletcher came back, closing his cell. "Bring them in for questioning."

"What? On what grounds?"

"Separate them."

Mulder watched as Scully was dragged off to one of the black cars by three armed men. Two others shoved him into another nondescript black vehicle.

"Hey, there is no need to be rude!"

The men just ignored his protests, got into the car and started driving.

'Well this is getting better and better. I hope I can remember to answer as Scully during the interrogation. If they find out we switched, we're never getting out of there.'


	8. Chapter 8

Mulder eyed the lie detector attached to his arm nervously. There was no way he was going to pull this off. He fidgeted in his chair, then stopped himself, feeling self-conscious. He'd missed most of what the man opposing him had said. Something about questions to establish a base line.

"Are you Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully?"

'Shit, shit, shit.', Mulder thought. 

"Who else would I be?"

"Please answer only with yes or no."

Mulder tapped his left foot nervously. He was wearing flat shoes, no more of that high heel nonsense for him, thank you very much.

He didn't see how he was going to make it through this interview without spilling the beans, so he took the only out he saw. He crossed his arms, _Scully's arms_ a little voice in the back of his head piped up.

"I'm a Federal agent. I don't see why I have to subject myself to this kind of treatment."

The second of the two men sitting opposite him, who hadn't said anything during this interrogation yet, sighed. 

"You know, agent Scully, based on your record I would have expected a lot more cooperation from you. Our agency will have to get in contact with your director."

"Which agency is that, exactly?" 

The man ignored his question, carrying on as if he hadn't spoken.

"Have you or your partner been contacted by somebody claiming to be an inside source working in this military base?"

'Busted.', Mulder thought. But how much did they know? And more importantly, would Scully tell them the truth? Their stories needed to match. 

There was a nagging voice telling him to just come out with the truth about the whole thing already. Maybe they could help. In the end his distrust of government officials won out though and he remained silent.

He could see the agent getting impatient.

"No comment? Listen, agent Scully. This doesn't have to go on your permanent record. We both know your partner is the actual problem. If you tell me exactly where he met this source and what kind of information he received, we will turn a blind eye to the fact that you didn't contact us immediately."

Mulder remained stoically quiet. He gave Scully's patented annoyed expression another try. Whatever he did manage to produce on her face seemed to get the point across. The man sighed again, then both agents got up and left.

Two different agents, clearly military men, came in and escorted him to a cell. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw himself, that is, Scully, sitting on the small bed in the cell. From the expression on his face, he gathered that she was quite relieved to see him as well.

He wanted very much to ask her what she had told them, but he was afraid that every word they would say here would be recorded and analysed. He tried to convey this thought non-verbally to Scully. She raised his eyebrows at him. God, he needed to figure out this pronoun situation. He couldn't even think about the things she was doing without getting confused.

"What's our next move?", he heard his own voice say. He'd thought he gotten used to their situation by now, but apparently not.

"They'll have to let us go at some point.", he answered. "They have no grounds for holding us here."

Scully nodded her agreement. His eyes, _dammit_ , her eyes were asking him some question that he couldn't figure out. He was sure if they hadn't been stuck like this, it wouldn't have been a problem, but he was not as used to reading the expressions on his own face as he was used to reading them on Scully's. He gave a helpless shrug in reply. 

Scully sat back down on the bed with a sigh. After a moment, he sat down next to her, close, but not touching, and waited for whatever new and exiting trial fate had in store for them next.


End file.
